1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to bed structures. More specifically, the invention relates to a bed assembly, including a mattress and foundation, provided with an extensible bench for supporting a bedspread or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a bed with a device for supporting the blanket or bedspread in an elevated position off the floor. This device may be in the form of either a permanent part of the bed structure or a removable attachment that is usually inserted between the mattress and foundation. A common characteristic of these devices resides in their capability of being extended into a position of use and retracted into a position of storage. The actual support surface may be defined by a rack or a planar shaped member supported for either telescopic or pivotal movement between the extended and retracted positions. While these devices generally do not alter the physical structure of either the mattress or the foundation, they do affect the support function of the bed if of the type which telescopes into a retracted storage position between the mattress and foundation. Examples of known devices of the aforedescribed types are disclosed by the Guilford U.S. Pat. No. 543,577, Richards U.S. Pat. No. 1,359,430, Cross U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,283, Ries U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,333, and Reed U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,159.
The prior art has also recognized that a compartment may be formed within the foot of a bed foundation for receiving a drawer within which bedclothes may be stored. This type of structure necessarily prevents the portion of the foundation defined by the compartment from being provided with the usual coil springs or equivalent resilient support means, thereby resulting in a foundation that is incapable of providing continuous and uniform support throughout the entire area of the mattress. Examples of known devices of this type are taught by the Cohn U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,388 and Zuk U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,549.